1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smart connected devices and, more particularly, to providing handheld mobile computing resources to smart connected devices.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
There are many problems with current smart connected devices. For example, these devices each belong to a different but distinct smartphone, tablet, notebook, and desktop function. These devices notably lack flexibility, are unable to upgrade to the latest, more powerful processors, are not powerful when provided as desirable, pocket-sized thin clients, and do not provide sufficient cost-effectiveness to customers. Basically, a consumer needs a different device for each of the smartphone, tablet, notebook and desktop function, which is costly and not eco-friendly.
To support different and more powerful computing resource needs or functions, cloud computing services, remote desktops, virtual desktops, and remote displays are services that have been introduced. These devices, which provide on-demand computing resources, each have its own unique advantages and disadvantages. One common disadvantage among these approaches is that the on-demand computing resource is located at a remote site, and is most likely shared among multiple users. As a result, these resources are inconvenient and largely insecure. For example, Microsoft's Remote Desktop environments force users to use a server computer in a remote fixed location, so that the user is not able to restart the remote server desktop, in the event that the server computer goes down. In the same manner, when a remote desktop application shuts down on a client device, the action only disconnects the remote desktop application with the remote server computer, but leaves the remote computer still powered. The remote server computer typically does not provide an easy way to shut down or restart the remote computer. In addition, enterprise virtual desktops and cloud computing services are typically complex and costly. Such services require IT professionals to manage and maintain, so that their services are often unaffordable by most consumers. A remote display device, such as Google's thumb-size Chromecast device, provides a remote display function at a client device, such as a high-definition television set (HDTV). However, the remote display device is required to be physically connected to the client device, which is typically not battery-powered for mobility.